The present invention relates to a soil analyzer. In particular, the present invention relates to a soil analyzer for analyzing soil characteristics.
Soil analysis techniques are utilized to determine certain soil characteristics for agricultural application. The soil of a field may be analyzed for purposes of selecting crop as well as analyzing application rates for fertilizer and other chemicals. Systems have developed for providing variable rate application of fertilizer and other products to a field. Different soil characteristics may affect the analysis for determining the proper quantity of a particular product to be applied to a field. It is desirable to provide a soil analysis system which provides the necessary data for effectively analyzing the quantity of product to be applied to a field. It is also desirable to have a soil analysis system which can be used to provide soil characteristic information by location in a field. Accordingly, different areas of a field may have different soil characteristic conditions, and it is desirable to provide a soil analysis system which creates a database of soil characteristics for different areas of a field.